1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercising and training for baseball and softball and, more particularly, to a warm-up bat that incorporates a sliding weight mechanism inside the barrel of a metallic or composite hard shell bat.
2. Description of Related Art
When a baseball or softball player attempts to hit a baseball or softball during a game, the player initially takes a standing position at the plate and holds a bat in a rearward cocked position. Once the pitch is thrown, the player swings the bat from the laterally rearward cocked position, through a frontal hitting position, and to a follow-through laterally forward position. The player swings the bat at an appropriate time after the pitcher facing the player has thrown the ball towards the plate where the player is standing. The player begins swinging the bat at the appropriate time. The swing is based on the player making the necessary eye and arm coordination for swinging the bat at the appropriate time in view of the perceived travel of the baseball towards the plate. The batter must take into account the speed of the ball, the type of pitch and the expected flight path to the plate. Ideally, the bat impacts the baseball and causes the ball to travel outwardly from the plate into the game field, or preferably beyond.
Many techniques and devices for improving the batting abilities of baseball and softball players are known to exist, both with a fixed weight and those with a sliding weight. However, none of these techniques and devices includes a bat which provides the weight, balance, and performance of a standard game bat, and does not include external attachments, and does not have an irregular shape. Therefore, a need exists for a warm-up bat that provides the tactile feel, weight, balance, and performance of a standard game bat, does not have any external attachments, and does not have an irregular shape.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0013563 A1, published Jan. 16, 2003 for Richard L. Ryan, describes a baseball practice bat with a fixed handle, a movable handle, and a projection extending from the fixed handle and/or the movable handle. When the movable handle is rotationally aligned with the fixed handle and is moved toward the fixed handle, the projection connects with a first portion of the other of the fixed handle and the movable handle, thereby creating a first sound. When the movable handle is rotationally unaligned with the fixed handle and is moved toward the fixed handle, the projection connects with a second portion of the other of the fixed handle and the movable handle, thereby creating a second sound. The Ryan '563 application does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0144089 A1, published Jul. 31, 2003 for Richard Ryan, describes a baseball practice bat a shaft, a knob, a barrel, and a movable handle. The movable handle is located around the shaft between the barrel and the knob, and is configured to translate along the shaft to provide indication of a correct baseball bat swing. The motion of the movable handle toward the knob is sensed during the execution of a swing. The Ryan '089 application does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,698, issued Feb. 5, 1957 for Joseph Youhouse, describes a thermostatic switch with a bent contact-carrying arm which is actuated by a heat responsive means so that it is stiffened. The Youhouse patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,937, issued on Jun. 6, 1961 for Loyal H. Chapman, describes a lineal yardage meter attachment for golf clubs. The Chapman patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,801, issued on May 18, 1971 to Raymond Piazza, describes a hollow baseball bat for baseball practice that has an internal longitudinal rod and a movable weight which increases the inertia of the bat during a swing. The Piazza patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,816, issued on May 11, 1976 to Loanard R. Bratt, describes a warm-up bat with a closeable hollow chamber provided with granular weight material therein that results in a practice bat with a distributed weight or bat-like feel. The Bratt patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,900, issued on Feb. 8, 1977 to Joseph A. DiVito, describes a baseball apparatus including a bat, ball, and glove. The bat, ball, and glove are magnetically arranged such that the ball is attracted to the glove and bat in such a manner that players may hold the bat extended with the ball affixed to it, disconnect it quickly with a slight jerk, strike the ball, and cause it to go directly to the baseball glove. The DiVito patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,631, issued on Jun. 23, 1981 to Tadao Hayazaki, describes a baseball practice bat which emits hitting sounds upon swinging. The Hayazaki patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,488, issued on Dec. 14, 1982 to Arthur M. Maroth et al., describes a spring-force indicator for a playing piece of sports equipment. The Maroth et al. patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,996, issued on Aug. 23, 1996 to Gary C. Boyce, describes a baseball practice bat for training baseball players the art of batting. The Boyce patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,111, issued on Nov. 26, 1985 to Manuel R. Alverez, describes a practice bat for baseball players that includes a handle portion and a weighted end portion interconnected by a resilient spring. The Alverez patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,190, issued on Jul. 15, 1986 to Andrew J. Berokoff, describes an exercise device having a bat which applies a restraining to the swinging thereof. The Berokoff patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,121, issued on Jan. 6, 1987 to Yuuki Sasaki, describes a bat swing practice device. The Sasaki patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,508, issued on Jun. 9, 1987 to Albert G. Tetreault, describes a golf club swing trainer. The Tetreault patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,899, issued on Aug. 16, 1988 to W. Maynard Hundley, describes a flexible weighted device for the purpose of practice or warm-up. The Hundley patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,785, issued on Sep. 6, 1988 to George Patterson, describes a practice device for assisting a batter in learning a proper swing. The Patterson patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,975, issued on Mar. 7, 1989 to Boyong Lee, describes a golf club swing trainer. The Lee patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,935, issued on Apr. 11, 1989 to John L. Dirksing et al., describes a training bat for ball games. The Dirksing et al. patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,384, issued on Feb. 6, 1990 to G. Michael Beach, describes a batting aid system for training a baseball player to properly swing a baseball bat. The Beach patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,386, issued on Feb. 6, 1990 to Donald A. Anderson, describes a training bat including a hollow cylindrical bat with a handle and a striking end. The Anderson patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,921, issued on Nov. 13, 1994 to Richard Silvera, describes a golf club swing training device. The Silvera patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,436, issued on Jun. 18, 1991 to Sammy J. Vento, describes a baseball bat exercising device. The Vento patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,877, issued on Sep. 24, 1991 to Alan Wales, describes a batting aid system for training a baseball player to properly swing a baseball bat. The Beach patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,209, issued on Nov. 1, 1994 to Robert D. Mollica, describes a batting training device. The Mollica patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,055, issued on Feb. 28, 1995 to Jack McKay, Jr., describes a batting aid system for training a baseball player to properly swing a baseball bat. The Beach patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,966, issued on Nov. 26, 1996 to Anthony R. Duran, describes a sport swing training device for practicing the swing of a ball-hitting device. The Duran patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,875, issued on Jan. 7, 1997 to Gary Young, describes a baseball bat and a baseball which are provided with an audible signal generating element. The Young patent does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent Application Publication No. GB 2 382 782 A, published on Jun. 11, 2003, describes a configuration for baseball bat where the center of gravity is altered automatically during the swing to provide greater impact on a ball. The Great Britain application does not suggest a warm-up bat according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a warm-up bat solving the aforementioned problems is desired.